pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Archeops
|} Archeops (Japanese: アーケオス Archeos) is a dual-type Fossil Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 37, after it is revived from a Plume Fossil. Biology Archeops is a large, flying creature that bears similarities to a dinosaur. Its featherless, scaly head is red with a green stripe running along the top. Its mouth is filled with sharp teeth. Its eyes are white with black pupils and no irises. Its body is covered with frayed-looking, yellowish feathers with blue feathers designed for flight on its arms and legs enabling all four of its limbs to act as wings. All of these "wings" bear sharp claws. It has a ring of smaller green feathers on the ankles. Its tail is completely red and featherless except for a fan of blue feathers at the end, and as with the , it has fully-movable vertebrae in its tail instead of a . It is capable of flying, but is more adept at running. It can outrun even an automobile. It has the intelligence to work with its partners in order to catch prey. Archeops is extinct, but can be revived via fossils. Archeops is omnivorous, along with hunting for prey, it has been seen eating fruit in the anime. In the anime Major appearances Archeops debuted in Archeops In The Modern World!, when it evolved from a revived female . Minor appearances Multiple Archeops appeared in a flashback in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1 and A Restoration Confrontation! Part 2. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga N befriended an Archeops when it was an . It took part in N's battle against Alder. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Hazy Pass (Golden Chamber), Stompstump Peak (Golden Chamber), Desolate Canyon (Golden Chamber), Forest Grotto (Golden Chamber), Tempting Path (Golden Chamber), Forest of Shadows (1F-14F), Daybreak Ridge (Golden Chamber), Ochre Quarry (Golden Chamber), Grove of Whispers (Golden Chamber), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Windy Shoreline (Mapless Street), Canyon Foot (1F-9F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B26), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak! (Boss), Conductor Room: King of the Sky}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 3}} |area=Event: Archeops Appears}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=567 |name2=Archeops |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Archeops is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 567. ** It is also the only Pokémon whose base stat total matches its National Pokédex number. ** This number is also part of the number 567.9, the number for feathered dinosaurs. * No other Pokémon has the same Egg Group combination as Archeops and its . * Archeops and its pre-evolution are the only Fossil Pokémon without Hidden Abilities. Origin Archeops appears to draw inspiration from the '' , a small, carnivorous dinosaur known for having wings on all four limbs, as well as , believed by scientists to be the earliest of all birds, also referenced by its species as the "First Bird" Pokémon. It may also be based on the s of ancient n mythologies. Name origin Archeops and Archeos could be derived from Archaeopteryx. It is possible they may also take inspiration from (an ancient Egyptian pharaoh). In other languages |fr=Aéroptéryx|frmeaning=From and |es=Archeops|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Aeropteryx|demeaning=From and |it=Archeops|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아케오스 Akeos|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=始祖大鳥 / 始祖大鸟 Shǐzǔdàniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Аркеопс Arkeops|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Aeropteryx fr:Aéroptéryx it:Archeops ja:アーケオス pl:Archeops zh:始祖大鸟